Pink Mew Life Redo!
by Animelover20003
Summary: A fan of Tokyo Mew Mew gets caught up in a robbery. She dies and gets reborn as her favorite character, Ichigo Momomiya. She has made it her life's goal to make everything turn out okay. All she has to do is convince a murderous alien not to kill everybody, find a magical energy source, assemble her own team, and juggle love and schoolwork on top of it. Easier said than done.
1. Chapter 05:Prologue-Reborn And A Promise

She could remember it, how could she not? She had walked into the manga store and taken hostage. Who robs a manga store! They had gotten the money, but when the feds showed up...BOOM! A bullet in her head.

Now, she was in a small and squishy space. It was dark, it was cramped, and she wanted out now! As soon as she had this thought, the space around her began to _ **squish**_ and _**squeeze.**_ It was terrifying!

Finally, finally, she was out. It was so bright, and it smelled sterile. _'Huh, didn't think the afterlife would be a hospital.'_ But she soon realized what happened when she heard someone speak.

"Congratulations! It's an adorable baby girl! What's her name?"

 _'Oh...Oh! It looks like I've been reborn. How cool is this!'_ she thought. The next words, however, had her little heart almost stop in shock.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Momomiya."She nearly stopped breathing! She was Ichigo Momomiya, the pink mew, the neko, the hero!? The newly named Ichigo smiled, and in her head made a promise.

 _I swear, my life will be better. I'll accept Kish, help save both planets, and form my own team! This I swear, this I promise. And upon my blood I shall keep it.'_

And slowly,she fell asleep.

 _ **I'm sorry if the chapters are short, but I am mostly writing this on my free time. Because of this, my updates will most likely be random.I will try to make the chapters longer. And remember people, I'm open to constructive critiscizm and helpful hints.**_


	2. Chapter 1:Childhood Ichigo the Prodigy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. Nor do I own any songs used in the fic unless otherwise stated. All I own are my OCs.**

 **Pink Mew Life Redo Chapter 1**

 **Childhood!Ichigo the Prodigy**

 ****Her early years were boring. She tried to act like a normal baby, but...it didn't work so well.

 **Flashback**

 _[ It was taunting her, she knew. That god-dang blanket was only a little bit away! It wasn't fair! Ichigo looked left, then right. No one was there, good. With a huff, she raised herself onto her elbows and began to army crawl forward. Just as she reached the blanket, she heard a high pitch squeal._

 ** _'Oh no...'_** _Ichigo thought_ _ **' Momma!'**_

 _"Look at you! Who's Momma's smart little girl! You are, yes you are!" Her mother cooed._

 ** _'Help! Oh man, this is so embarrassing!'_** _Ichigo mother was spinning her round and round. So, in an act of revenge, she puked all over her mother._

 _"Ewww!Ichigo!" her mother grumbled. Ichigo just smile a gummy smile and gripped her mother's red hair, a glint of satisfaction and mischief in her brown eyes.]_

And then there was that other time...

 _["Come on Ichigo,open wide!Choo,choo!" her mother said, a smile on her face. In her hands was a spoon full of pea flavored baby food."No No peas! They yucky!" Ichigo hadn't even said her first word, and now she was screaming entire sentences. Her mother blinked, then squealed._

 _"Look at my little prodigy!"Sakura said with a grin.]_

Or that one incident...

 _["I can't wait until she starts walking! I bet she'll walk to me first!" Sakura eyes were on her husband, and his were on her._

 _"No, she'll walk to me first!" Shintaro argued. His eyes were narrowed on Sakura. They were so focused on each other, they didn't notice Ichigo crawl between them. Slowly, shakily she stood up. Ichigo raised her hands above their kneed, then swung them down._

 _"Ow! Ichigo! We're not scratching posts!"Shintaro whimpered, crying anime tears as he clutched his bleeding leg. Sakura only winced and placed a band-aid over the five scratches her one and a half year old daughter made._

 _"Bad Poppa! Bad Momma! Very bad! I already walking! I get cookie now?" Ichigo asked, finishing her sentence with a head smiled, her eyes sparkled, and flowers seemed to bloom behind and Shintaro "aww"ed and fawned over didn't just get one cookie, she got five! One for each sentence she spoke, and one for her first steps (to them at least).]_

Aaahhh,happy days. Easy days. Her childhood days. But her favorite part of her childhood was when she met Lettuce.

 _[Ichigo was four years old. She was wearing a red dress with black paw prints, bell shaped earrings, and a pair of black and red patterned shoes. Her ed hair was loose and she had a black cat ea headband on her head. Her mother had dressed her up and they were currently going to the park. Sakura had stated that it to show how much of a prodigy she was, but Ichigo also wanted to make friends. So it was a win-win situation for all._

 _When Sakura and Ichigo reached the park, Ichigo immediately dashed off to play. While she was playing though, she saw a group of seven year old boys kicking sand at a little girl around her stood, shocked at how terrible a group of seven year old boys could be to a four or five year old girl._

 _"Hey!" Ichigo shouted,"Leave the poor girl alone" She held a large stick in her hands as she defended the girl behind her._

 _"And what if we don't?" one of them sneered. They were acting confident, they didn't think a little girl could hurt them._

 _Ichigo calmly slid into a fighters pose. The stick was in one hand, and the other was held close to her body in preparation to jab. Her brown eyes narrowed, her lips bared in a snarl, and her polished nails' sharp edges shone in the sun. She looked like a demon._

 _"First, I'll give you bruises with this stick. Then, I'll cut you with my nails numerous times. Finally, I'll drag you each to your mothers by the aer and let her deal with you all.", Ichigo said. There was promise in her eyes, as if daring them to try something._

 _"W-who cares. L-let's g-go guys!" one said to the others as they ran off. Ichigo watched them run in satisfaction._

 _"What's your name?" Ichigo asked as she turned around. The other girl blinked, then stood up and dusted herself off._

 _"My name is Lettuce Midorikawa. It's nice to meet you." she said. She wore her green hair in two braids and glasses on her face, hiding her green eyes. She hand on a white shirt with a green ankle length skirt._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you Letty-Chan!" Ichigo said to the timid young girl. And this was the start of a beautiful friendship. And the start of the vigilante group, Animischief._


	3. Chapter 2

Theivery!The Three Riders Begin

Ichigo was 4 years old when she met Lettuce,now she was 14 years old.Her and Lettuce had gotten closer over the past ten years,as well as meeting Pudding Fong.The crazy monkey had barreled into their lives a few years ago.Ichogo cpuld still remember how it happened.

[ **Flashback Start Na No Da!]**

 _Ichigo sat next to Lettuce in fhe park, enjoying the silence and a good book.About twenty minutes later,they noticed a crowd forming near the fountain in front of them.They glanced at each other,curious, and approached the crowd.In front of the two 11 year olds,a ten year old girl was performing.She had blond hair and topaz colored eyes,sparkling with mischief.A golden japanese-styled shirt and white shorts were pn her.In front of her, a gold tophat sat.There was a small ampint of money inside the hat._

 _"Thank you for watching, na no da!Please leave a tip~!" the blond cheered.As the crowd began to thin, Lettuce and Ichigo approached the blond haired girl.She sat on the edge of the circular fountain, counting her yen.There was a cheerful smile on her face._

 _"Hello,my name is Ichigo and this is Lettuce.May I ask your name?"Ichigo inquired.Ichigo's shoulder length hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore a cream colored dress,black paw prints going around the collar.Lettuce had her long hair in a knee-length braid and she was wearing a green short sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans._

 _"My name is Pudding, na no da!It's nice to meet you!" the hyper girl bined with the miniture braids scattered through her golden hair, she looked like a chattering monkey.Ichigo pulled out a few yen and placed them in the hat,Lettuce doing the same beside her.Pudding's smile got brighter as she thanked them._

 _"May I ask what you're going to do with the money Pudding?You don't have to tell me of course,I was just wondering." Ichigo questioned, her head tilted to the side.A playful girl like Pudding should be at home, playing with younger siblings or going out with her parents to get ice cream and dango.As soon as Ichigo spoke,Pudding's face fell.Pudding's bright and cheerful smile drooped and her eyes lowered._

 _"Momma and Poppa got real sick a few years ago.Poppa managed to recover but Momma...Momma didn't make it.Poppa left for America,to teach martial arts to the people.He sends us money,but I enjoy helping out.It's hard watching over all of my siblings,but I manage na no da." Pudding intoned softly._

 _Ichigo and Lettuce were impressed,this 11 year old girl showed more maturity amd responsibility than some adults they knew.Granted,her family didn't need the money she provided, bit it was the thought that counts._

 _"Well stick with us Pudding.Everything will be alright."Ichigo stated, giving her an eye smile._

 **[Flashback Ends Na No Da!]**

"Ichigo!What's the plan for today na no da~?"

Ichigo smiled as she turned to face her friends.All three of them had changed over the years.Pudding preffered either cute or boyish clothes,the perfect tomboy according to her classmates.She wore her hair much the same as her 11 year old self, with the addition of two long braids resting on her shoulders.Lettuce gained confidence over the years,becoming a strong young woman.She usually wore a knee-length dress in greens or white.She had stopped putting her hair in a braid,letting her hair flow free.Ichigo had put her hair in the signature ponytails that the original had,drawing from her memories of her past life.She wore a red jacket over a black shirt, a set of blue jeans along with those.

"We,my friends,are going to rob the secret laboratory of a teenage genius."Ichigo explained,her voice elegant.On her face was a smirk,one that promised mischief and chaos.This smirk stayed on her face till the girls got to their destination.

 **Nightfall**

The three girls had waited till nightfall to initiate their plan.It would take all of the skills they possesed to pull this off.

"Um Ichigo na no da?What exactly are we stealing?Anything and everything?Or something specific na no da~?"Pudding questioned, a sweatdrop sliding down the side of her head.

"Everything Pudding.These people,these boys,they have a plan to inject animal DNA into 5 unsuspecting girls.3 of them were to be us.The purpose of this plan is to fight aliens, who are searching for a new home;or rather,their old home of Earth."Ichigo explained,an angry scowl gracing her features. ** _'I was nowhere near this vindictive in my old life,perhaps it's a trait I've inherited here.'_** Ichigo enquired in the silence of her mind.

"Is everyone ready?"Ichigo asked.

"Let's go na no da!"came from Pudding.

"I'm ready when you are Ichigo.Just give the word."Lettuce replied.

Upon Ichigo's signal,the girls darted off to achieve their tasks.Ichigo was after the files on the alien invaders.Pudding was going to work on the machines.Lettuce was assigned the most important items,the animal DNA and...blackmail.They had to have something to hold over the genius' head after all.By the time the girls left the building,it was stripped bare.

"Does anybody else want to hang their clothes up outside na no da~?"Pudding questioned,an impish smile crossing her features.Lettuce and Ichigo stopped,turned to look a t eachother,blinked,then grinned.

"Pudding?"Ichigo asked her friend,"Has anyone elaborated on how much of a genius you are?"A smile covered the bottom half of Ichigo's face,her eyes glowing with glee.Pudding beamed with pride,a large blush crossing her cheeks.

The three teenagers cackled as they sttung the boy genius' clothes around the grounds,their boxers going up the flagpole.

 ** _Omake_**

"Keiichirô,where are my clothes?"a blond haired boy drawled,his voice dripping with arrogance.

"I have no clue Ryou,but mine seem to have vanished as well." replied a boy with long brown hair,a sweatdrop visible on his head."Never mind,they're outside.And our underwear seems to have ended up on the flagpole."

"What!"Ryou screamed,"Get them down then.What are you waiting for?"

"There seems to be a crowd of girls standind betwwen us and our clothes.What am I supposed to do?Shove through them?"Keiichirô asked.

"No.",Ryou sighed,"They'll have to leave sometime.Let's just wait then out.They can't last forever.

 ** _1 Day Later_**

"They haven't left yet!Now what do you suggest we do!"Keiichirô questioned,feeling a bit panicked.

"I don't know!Let me think!"Ryou shouted back.Needless to say,they were screwed.


End file.
